Forgive Me
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: Miroku's new female secretary just isn't working out. How will he explain what's happened to Sango?
1. You're fired

It's been a bad day.

My wife, Sango, and I have been married for about 6 months now.

If there's one thing I've learned about being married and working in an office, it's to _never_ have a female secretary. You'll say, "Oh I can handle it! I'm 100% faithful." It's different when she's chasing you and you're not running.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I've worked my way up in this office from an unpaid intern since the end of my senior year in college. And now I'm the manager of advertising in my department. Things were getting too busy, so I send out a request for a secretary. Surprisingly, about a week later, I get a reply. I look over the resume and I'm impressed. So I approve and ask them to start the following week.

That was my first mistake. I never realized it was a woman, a very beautiful woman, to be honest. Her name is Shima.

The first day, she was dressed very conservatively. However, it seems that her skirts got shorter and her blouses got lower, to the point I felt I needed to pay her for another service.

Not only would she dress like a-for lack of a better word- slut, but even after I pointed out that I was married, on several occasions, she continued to shamelessly flirt. Call it my obliviousness or maybe old habits die hard, but I never made a move to stop her. But I never flirted back on an occasion I can recall.

But today she crossed the line.

Perhaps 'crossed_'_ is not the right word.

Today she _erased _the line.

I asked her to put some papers I needed a worker to sign on his desk. She fulfilled my request with a flirtatious compliment and came back with a dangerous glint in her eye.

My floor closed the earliest, about 3:30, and everyone on my floor had already gone home, but I asked her to stay later because I needed her to run small errands while I got my work for the day done.

She obviously took this as an 'I want you to stay late so we can have sex while no one is here.'

"Anything else you'd like me to do, Miroku?" she leaned over my desk and gave me a clear view down the front of her shirt.

I rolled my eyes and looked her in the face, receiving a pout and she leaned in closer.

"No Shima. You can go home if you'd like," and continued typing the notice I needed sent out.

She scooted around to the side of the desk I was sitting and sat right next to my hands. Her curves just within my reach.

"Are you sure that there's _nothing_ you'd like me to do for you, Miroku?" She began to stroke my thigh.

I took a deep breath and forcefully removed her hand.

"I'd like for you to call me Mr. Houshi, Shima."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she grinned.

"Does that mean you want to play a student teacher fantasy?"

My hands froze and I took a deep breath, trying to keep away the scowl that was begging to surface.

She giggled and sprawled herself across my desk.

My anger was beginning to flare. It was against my code to ever hit a woman, but she was crossing some major lines.

I put both of my hands on her waist to remove her from my desk, my office, and my life.

She thought we were playing a game and attempted to pull me down for a kiss.

I dodged her lips and pushed her off of my desk.

She landed pretty hard, but immediately got up and was all over me.

Her dark hair was in tangles and her stilettos fell off when she made a move to sit on my desk. Her skirt, which I'm sure was made to reach at least her knee, was hiked up to her mid-thigh. And her blouse was falling off her shoulders.

"Miroku sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" she stood on her tiptoes to place the back of her hand against my forehead.

Was she _trying_ to make me angry?

"Shima, I'd advise you to leave." Slapped her hand away and moved so I could collect my things in my brief case. I wasn't going to deal with this anymore tonight. But when I turned back around, she was stripping.

Taking her clothes off.

Getting naked.

_Dammit. _

"This is what you want, isn't it Miroku?" she said this as she finished removing her skirt one leg at a time, holding onto my desk for balance.

My hands shook in anger.

"What do you think this is, Shima? Put your clothes back on, and _get out_!" I slammed my hands on my desk and gathered her clothes from the floor and grabbed her arm violently, shoving the clothes into her hands.

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"You want me, don't you Miroku?"

"No Shima! I don't want you! I'll never want you. I'm _married_. Get out my office! Get out of my building! You're fired! _Leave_!"

I don't normally yell, but she needed to hear this.

She shook her head and let the tears fall.

I grabbed a picture from my desk and shoved it at her, pointing at my beautiful wife in the picture. It was the day she said yes.

Shima wasn't going to leave without a fight. She grabbed the picture and threw it at the wall. Glass shattered all around my office and I ducked to avoid injury.

She shoved me and somehow got my phone, going through the numbers until she found 'Sango'. I tried to wrestle the phone from her as she pressed the button that would call my wife and my life would be ruined.

Perhaps it was fate smiling down at me or someone had my back, but Sango never answered. Thank Buddha.

She screamed at me, gathered her clothes and left.

I sat in my chair, fury still shaking my body.

I cleaned up all of the glass and took the picture of Sango in my briefcase, I left, taking the stairs in case Shima was in the elevator.

I drove home in silence. I'd have to explain this to Sango somehow.


	2. Good morning

My morning was very normal.

I woke up at 4:45am, lifted weights for a half hour, and took a shower. I didn't feel like getting dressed yet, so I just walked around with a red towel around my waist. I hoped Sango would find it funny and not slap me. Even if it was playful, Sango's slaps hurt.

The soft carpet ticked my wet feet and I found her in our tiny kitchen, staring intently into the oven.

She hasn't noticed me yet and I chuckle, taking a chair from our dining set that was a gift from my foster father, Mushin (he may be a blatant drunk, but he's loaded). I sat in it like I was modeling, with my hands clenched behind my head and legs stretched far out.

She turned her attention from the oven and jolted when she saw me. She exhaled and put a hand to her chest.

"Miroku!" her laugh is amazing. "Don't scare me like that!"

I smiled and patted my lap twice. She shook her head and I pouted. Her eyes rolled and she ignored the oven- not without glancing back at it-to sit on my lap. I let my right hand rest on the curve of her hip as my left materialized on her knee. She let her hands roam over my naked chest and I sighed happily.

"Good morning, love," I kissed down her shoulder and back up to where I could reach on her chin.

I looked over her body and grinned. She hadn't gotten dressed this morning either. She was wearing of my volunteer fireman shirts, and wearing it quite well. It didn't even reach her mid-thigh. Her big brown eyes looked over my face, as if judging my intentions and she kissed my lips softly.

She tried to pull away but I wasn't about to let her go so easily. She looked down at my lap quizzically and back to my face.

"This early in the morning, Miroku?"

I licked my lips and let out a nervous chuckle. The fire rose in my stomach and I squirmed in the chair.

"Well, Uhh, Sango I can explain, I Uhh-"

While I tried to explain myself she bit her lip and ducked to kiss my neck. I uttered a low- unknown- groan and my grip on her tightened.

"Sango, do you want to…" my voice trailed off. We both knew we were gonna do it.

So we did. Right there in the kitchen.

She bounced like she was riding a wild stallion and let go first.

I smiled happily and rubbed her back as she breathed softly in my neck.

"I love you, Sango."

The fire in my belly began to quell, but that's because I was distracted by the smoke coming from the oven.

"Sango!" I yelled and she looked at me blankly and turned around, swearing and jumping off of my now uncovered lap. Looked at her scramble around the room and had to let out a small chuckle.

She opted to make some biscuits for breakfast, but in our lust she'd completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry, honey."

I looked at her and covered my lap.

"That's alright," I got up and held her, giving her a nice, long kiss just for good measure.

"But what will you eat now? You need some breakfast."

"I'll stop and get something on the way to work," I paused to look at my watch. "I've still got time."

She opened her mouth, but closed it. "Oh, ok. I-I made coffee. Do you want some?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Please, thank you, Sango."

I got back in the shower to clean myself, got dressed and took some coffee.

"I'll be back around 7, my dear. I love you."

We made-out for a minute and I left. She stood in my shirt and waved goodbye, making a heart with her hands and blew me a kiss.


End file.
